


Cupid and Tiny

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid is cute. So is Tiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid and Tiny

Hulk was happy.   
He finally had someone who wasn't afraid of him.  
Cupid is cute.  
He smiles a lot with the Hulk.  
He considers Hulk a friend.   
Anyone try to hurt Cupid.   
They are smashed.   
Sometimes Cupid asks Banner to let Hulk out.  
So Cupid can play with him.  
Hulk enjoys this a lot.  
Cupid is nice to Hulk.  
Hulk also like Tiny.  
Tiny is Cupid and Banners son.  
Hulk lets him ride his shoulders.   
Hulk Make Tiny happy.   
Tiny calls Hulk his friend.   
Hulk doesn't have many friends.   
But Tiny is his best friend.


End file.
